Don't leave me now
by EmotionlessTwit
Summary: Alone on this cold, cold world, two forgotten children walk by themselves. Who will help them? Who will they meet? There are many strange people out there. Maybe they can help one another? Don't leave me now, .. Rated T for future chapters. This is AU. Romance will also start in future chapters. :)
1. Chapter1 Intro

_**Uchihawound: I do not own NARUTO. TuT **-crawls into corner and sobs-_

_And also, the time around this story is around 1800's in Paris._

* * *

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

**Chapter 1. Winter**

It's cold today. No wonder, it started snowing today, too. Great, out of all days to get lost, I chose today. I miss my bed, my mother and my home. I feel like I'm going to pass out any second now, I wish I never had to leave home.. Still can't stop thinking about home. I've walked this path for 2 days straight.. Maybe longer? I have no clue where I could be, everywhere is dark and scary. I never went out of the house since mom thought I'd get lost in the woods. It's pretty funny when I think about it now. It's so dark.. monsters are going to get me. It doesn't matter anymore, I already lost everything I had loved. It doesn't matter what happens to me now.

I'll just close my eyes, for a second. I'm really..

_tired.._

**Sakura POV.**

Since that day, I always thought I'd live on the streets, where I'd sleep in alleyways and cold places. Sarah is very kind to me, she took a dirty person like me in. Long ago, I was disowned by my father. I don't know why he left me, but I still love him, regardless. I never knew who my mother was, father would never talk about her. Sarah found me, and I stayed with her, but this all happened a year ago. I've been something like her own personal maid since she found me, not that I mind, but sometimes she asks me to do odd stuff for her. Today she asked me a simple task, and I'm glad she did. I needed to get out of that house, despite everything that happened. _Damn_.. It was so dark outside. Well, I don't want to disappoint Sarah.. I didn't expect it to be this _cold_ already, winter had just started. Good thing I had a lantern to keep me warm.. Sorta. It was more for the darkness, obviously. Silly me. I did it as fast as possible, since it started snowing. Good thing I didn't bump into anything or anyone..

**Sasuke POV.**

A bright light woke me up. To my surprise, I was still alive. Even though I was covered in snow, I wasn't cold. As if, something protected me from the cold snow. I tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground. I remembered that I haven't eaten anything in three days now. I can't do this anymore, I needed to find food and shelter.. But where? I didn't have anywhere to go to, I don't know anyone but my mother and brother. But.. they're both gone. Then suddenly a familiar smell came to me. Bread? There must be a village or town close by then. At least something good happened to me. I had enough of looking at trees and snow. I tried to walk as fast as I can with a sudden energy that came from nowhere and followed the great smell of freshly baked bread.

* * *

Well, this is my first story, ever.

_I really want to continue it. Please let me know what you think about it. Reviews are much appreciated. :)_

_I'll update this tomorrow. :D This chapter is short, yes. This is just a preview. Future chapters will be much longer. I promise. ^_^_

_Much love, _

_Uchihawound._


	2. Chapter2 Meeting

**Don't leave me now**

_**Chapter****2. Meeting**_

At first I doubted if I should enter the bakery. I know I don't have any money with me. But the bread looked so.. _good_. I can hear my stomache rumbling and the smell was making me drool. After a long sigh, I realized there was a girl looking at me. She was very pretty. Beautiful green eyes, she had a unique look to her. Her hair was.. pink? Long and pink. Something I haven't seen before. "Are you hungry?" she asked me. I was a little shocked at first, but then I nodded. I couldn't speak cause of how weak I felt. "Here, have this" she said to me, smiling.

All I could say was a soft ''Thank you''.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my mistress' house." she said, grabbing my hand and holding it. It was warm, delicate and soft. I tried to hide the blush I had. I had never blushed before, only when mother hugged me as a child.

"I hope you feel a little better now after eating the piece of bread I gave you, we'll have to walk awhile."

"Where exactly are you taking me? Where is your house?" I asked her.

"You see those mountains over there? Well, I live there." she said smiling again.

"I see.." is all I could reply.

"I'm Sakura if you wanted to know, nice to meet you."

Her name mached her perfectly, I thought.

"I'm.. Sasuke." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

We spoke to eachother the entire way to her house, it was nice to talk to someone again. As we reached her house, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't just a house. It was a mansion.

"Wait here" Sakura said. I nodded as a reply as she went inside. I looked away when I lost sight of her. I felt odd, like this place wasn't.. safe. I shrugged it off. I didn't want Sakura to worry.

About 5 minutes later she reappeared, asking me if I was cold. I said yes, I didn't have a jacket to wear since I lost it while I was in the woods. She took my hand again, taking me inside. Her hand was a bit colder this time, which I thought was a little odd. Her home looked very fancy, as if these people were royalty of some sort. Sakura's clothes were tattered.. So many weird things were going on.

"Sakura, why are your clothes so tattered? You live in a mansion."

She gave me a sad look. Did I say something wrong?

"l'll tell you later, Sasuke." she said, giving me a fake smile. I knew it was fake, her smiles before this one were cute. This one wasn't.

We entered a room, which looked cosey and welcoming. There was a woman sitting there, close to the fireplace. She looked young, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties.

"You must be Sasuke, Sakura told me she had found a friend." she said looking at me.

"Yes, I am indeed Sasuke. I hope I'm not intruding your home, miss." I said, being respectful. I didn't want to mess up a chance for more food.

She laughed. "You can call me Sarah."

Her voice sounds very sweet. Almost as sweet as my mother's voice.

"Please have dinner with us, We would love to have your company."

"I would love to stay for dinner, Mrs Takahashi. I'm starving!" I said.

She and Sakura laughed. I'm glad I could make them laugh.

* * *

An hour later, dinner was ready. I've never seen so many food in one day. It all looked delicious! I tried a piece of everything, and I don't regret it. Perhaps maybe the weird purple fish, it tasted like dirt, gross. There was something that caught my eye. It was only the 3 of us at the dinner table. And yet, there was a fourth plate reserved for someone. Should I ask if anyone else is coming?

_**Sakura POV**_

I wanted to tell Sasuke about.. ''him'' when Sarah was taking her daily massage and bath. I need to tell him, He might really be in trouble..

I will save Sasuke. He isn't like the other people Sarah made me bring here. He might even be my first friend I ever had. I can't let Sarah get him. Sasuke was about to open his mouth, but I slowly shook my head to tell him to be quiet. He looked confused at first, but then he nodded. I smiled as kindly as I could. I don't want Sasuke to be worried, for now..

_**Sasuke POV**_

After dinner, I went to walk around the mansion. Sakura went along with Sarah. There were alot of portraits of old people so I didn't think anything special of them. One portrait caught my eye. It was a small one, and it made me a little worried now. There was a man next to Sarah. He looked much, much older than her and looked like a ghost. What a scary man, I thought to myself. He had a long beard, which was black. As I went to inspect the portrait closer, something grabbed me, and pulled me into a dark room. It smelled so bad, like ..the awful smell of death. Please let it be Sakura.. please.

W-what's going to happen to me?

* * *

Well, since tomorrow is still kinda far, I thought I'd update today as well. Sorry if a couple of things don't make sense. I want to thank my first reviewer. Thanks for your lovely review. I will be updating this as much as I can. Reviews are much appreciated!

Love,

Uchihawound


	3. Chapter3 Murder

**Changed my pen name! **

**disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. **

**Warning: Light gore. **

* * *

**.::Chapter3 Murder::.**

**...**

I knew there was something wrong with all of this, ever since I got into this house. This situation, what's going on? I can smell the awful stench coming from the dark room I got pulled into. Why would Sakura, invite me, a complete stranger to a place so grand like this? Why did I let myself get into this situation? Brother always told me that looks can be deceiving.

Sakura..how..

I really started to think of you, as my friend..

"Sasuke.." I heard someone say. The voice sounded like ..Sarah?

"S-Sarah? Is something w-wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked as bravely as I could.

"Stay forever,... Sasuke"

* * *

I still couldn't find him.. Where could he have gone? I hope he's in the bathroom I showed him this afternoon. It's dark already outside,..

Sarah couldn't have finished bathing right?..

I have to find Sasuke. I don't want anything bad to happen anymore.. especially not to my new friend.

Quickly. I can't waste another minute.

* * *

"Sarah..? Miss Sarah?.." My voice was shaky. I wanted, no.. NEEDED to get out of this room. Something started to crawl up my neck and leg, I can't explain what it was, but it felt painful. Instead of fear consuming me, this time a wave of anger flashed trough me. I kicked what ever was in front of me, hard. I then saw a bit of light coming from the edges of a door but I couldn't see properly because of the darkness. Thinking the other side was the gallery I was in earlier, I ran to it and opened it.

I was _dead_ wrong.

What I saw should never be seen by any human being.

Opened up corpses everywhere, decomposing body parts everywhere. The fire inside the room flickered in the as I saw such an atrocity. Such cruelty. Such.. disgusting things.

I fell to the ground and puked everything I ate for dinner.

"Sasuke,.. That hurt"

I turned my head around, still on the ground to see Sarah, covered in a red sustenance. It looked like... _blood._

"_Stay away from me.."_ I said in a low tone. I was sick and tired of this already. I didn't have anywhere to go except that horrible room filled with corpses. Still not feeling well, I slowly started to crawl away from her, ignoring the stench that was coming from the corpse filled room. She came closer, entering the room, with a look in her eyes, like she was going to eat me alive. Suddenly I saw something .._pink_ behind her? Sakura was here? I looked at her with my eyes wide open. What was she doing here?! It's too _dangerous_ for her to be here, but I'm happy to see her, I thought.

She gave me a sign to stay quiet and then..

* * *

I hit her with the hammer I had in my hand. I only hit her once, I couldn't do it, she was my mistress, I couldn't do this to her, even after all the horrible things she had done. Sarah fell to the ground next to a decomposing corpse. I looked at Sasuke who was paler than he was when I had met him this morning. He closed his eyes, as if to say he didn't want to believe this was happening to him. I fell on my knees, Looking down at the floor. I couldn't believe what I had just done, _Sarah.._

Suddenly, I got tackled and felt two cold hands wrap around my neck.

Sasuke reacted quickly; He had kicked her off me. I stayed on the ground, tears falling down my cheeks. What else could I do.. But crying wasn't going to help me, us..

He picked up the hammer on the ground. I knew what he was going to do next.

"Sakura.. I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't open your eyes, unless I say its okay to do so." He ordered.

He didn't sound like the Sasuke I met this morning. He sounded colder, so uncaring. Putting that aside, I did what he told me to do.

So many disturbing sounds up close. Sarah was screaming, making horrible sounds. More tears started falling down my cheeks As I just laid there, listening to what Sasuke was doing. Even though my ears were covered with my hands, I could still hear what was going on. I don't know for how long this had gone on, An hour, a minute. It honestly felt like forever. I wanted it to end..

_Sasuke.. I'm so sorry. _

Someone picked me up. The hands were wet, and I immediately opened my eyes.

"Sakura, don't open your eyes yet." Sasuke said, sounding a little less cold.

I just nodded, and grabbed his shirt tightly, and then everything went black.

* * *

EmotionlessTwit: This chapter is kinda short. I apologise. After this chapter, everything will be explained. There will be no more gore like this in this story. This was the only part that was going to have gore in it. I apologise if I scared anyone, which I doubt. [XD] Anyway, reviewing is always nice! ^_^

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

Much love,

EmotionlessTwit (:


	4. Chapter 4 Hiding

When I finally woke up I was on a park bench, at least I think. I got up and looked around me to see where I was, but it was too dark to see properly. Dim street lanterns didn't help much, I could only see so far. What I did notice was..

Where is Sasuke?

Did he leave? Do I need to start all over again on the streets?

..Alone?

"Sasuke, where ever you are, please come back." I told myself quietly.

I promised I'd tell you everything. I felt my eyes starting to water again. It hurt my eyes a little, but I just didn't care at the moment and layed back down on the bench. A few moments later I felt something warm covering me, like a blanket.

"Sasu..ke?" I said with my voice shaking.

He's back, he didn't leave.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you didn't leave!" I got up and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura, I don't think I can leave you after what just happened to us." He said kindly, hugging me back with one arm.

"So.. when you're ready to go, tell me. I found a place we can stay for a couple of days."

"B-but how? When did you.."

"I got my ways, I may look weak but I'm certainly not a coward!" Sasuke said with a wide grin.

"Let's go then, I'm freezing!"

"By the way.. YOU JUST LEFT ME ON A BENCH?! How could you, Sasuke!"

"Y-you were heavy and.. WELL NOTHING HAPPENED, RIGHT SAKURA, YOU'RE FINE RIGHT?"

After a long silence they started laughing at eachother.

* * *

"Is this the place? It looks kinda old, Is it abandoned? are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course I'm sure, Sakura. Are you scared? I'm pretty sure it's abandoned." I told her, mockingly.

It was fun to tease her. I noticed every expression she made, it was hilarious.

"Sasuke, you jerk! I can protect myself, I'm also not a coward!"

She can be pretty cute at times, I thought. I wonder if I'm older than she is, I'd be an awesome big brother.

Suddenly we heard something fall upstairs. What was that? Investigation time!

"Sakura, stay here, I'll go see what it is. I'll call you when I'm sure it's safe, alright?"

"Sasuke don't be stupid, it could be a murderer! We just got out of something horrible.. please let me go with you, then we can help eachother if one of us gets in trouble!"

"Sakura, I'm sure it's just a cat, no need to be such a worry wort."

She gave me an annoyed look, but she finally let my hand go. I'm sure I'll be fine, I think I can handle everything now after what happened.

"You better be okay, or else I'll kick you." she said pouting

"Yeah, sure, stay here alright?" I repeated.

I slowly went up the stairs, being careful not to make any sudden noise. The stairs looked pretty old, they can collapse any moment. Good thing nothing happened. I reached upstairs and peaked my head out of the corner of the wall, seeing nothing. I slowly started walking to a room with an open door, and slowly looked inside.

"W-who'se there?! Leave me alone! You already got everything I owned, so please leave me alone!" said a voice I didn't recognize, obviously.

"I'm not here to take any of your stuff, or to hurt you, We're just staying here since this place looked abandoned." I said calmly.

I slowly saw a boy coming from the shadows, he looked my age.

"Who are you.. I've never seen you before around here. And We? Are you with someone else?"

"You're bleeding!" I told him, walking closer to where he was.

* * *

Sasuke is taking too long..

Maybe I should go look, just in case he's in trouble again. I have to save him, he's the only family I have now!

I looked around at first, when I found a staircase. I looked if it was safe first, I didn't want to get hurt, this was the worst possible moment to get injured. Step for step I got closer to the 2nd floor.

"S-Sasuke? Where are you..?"

No answer. This is starting to get really scary now.

"Sasuke!" I yelled a little louder this time.

"Sakura, in here!" I head Sasuke yell.

When I entered the room I saw him. The boy who always followed me around.

* * *

**EmotionlessTwit: **Weeell, Sorry for the short chapter, I don't feel very creative at the moment, but I'm sure I will soon!

Who do you think should be the mysterious boy? Guess out of these three!

1.) **Gaara**

2.) **Naruto**

3.) **Sai**

Please let me know, review please! It would mean a lot!

_Love, _

**EmotionlessTwit.**


	5. Chapter 5 Scars

**Chapter5** ..::The boy covered in **scars**::..

"It's you!" Sakura yelled.

Do they know eachother? Maybe he can help us fining our way around here. I doubt Sakura went any further than the bakery. He looks like he's been here for awhile, the room was dirty, but clean enough to live in. There was an old rag on the floor, maybe he slept there? We should help him out. He looks badly injured.

"What are you doing here?" the mysterious boy asked Sakura.

"I.. I kinda live here now, what about you?"

"I always lived here, since I could remember." He said softly.

"Who are you? You always follow me around when I walk to the bakery"

"I'm sorry." is all that came out of the blonde boy's mouth.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a wide grin.

Sakura smiled kindly at him, and I didn't like it at all. _Hmph_, I thought I'd be the only one to see such a smile coming from her.

* * *

"You still look pretty badly injured, may I take a closer look?" Sakura asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

I simply blinked and just stood there, watching them. What good am I? I don't know how to treat a wound, especially not bleeding ones.

"How did this happen, exactly?" I asked him while Sakura was busy treating the wounds on his face.

"Some older kids like to take my stuff, and I finally snapped." he said, looking down at his feet.

"I see,.. do they come here everyday?" I finally asked him.

"They come here every two days, after they know I got some bread. I steal to survive, obviously."

I just looked at him. My eyes narrowed a little. Stealing is never good, but..

He had a point.

How are we going to survive this winter? Without food and warmth. I'll have to think of something, quickly. I never wanted summer to arrive so quickly.

"There, all clean! Do you have other places that you're injured?" Sakura asked, smiling kindly at him again.

I couldn't help but look away this time.

"Sasuke? Why are you pouting?"

"I-I'm not pouting, you idiot!"

"Yes you are, what's wrong duckface?" Naruto said, smiling like the idiot he already is.

"Don't call me duckface, dog butt face!"

"Guys.. please stop, we have enough to worry about as it is." Sakura told us.

She's right. We were going to need some money, and fast.

"Naruto, since we met eachother here, will you stay with Sasuke and me?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Naruto looked at me, I could see the shine in his eyes.

"N-naruto, too close.." I said pushing him away from my face.

He really had an innocent look to him. He's very nice too. I hope we'll get along. Now I have another friend, I can't be happier. The only trouble is ..

Winter had just started.. What should I do? What should we do now.. I want to take care of them both now. I have to.

I saw Sasuke walking towards the door.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I gave him a confused look.

"Nothing.."

I got up and walked after him. Did I say something wrong?

"Sasu-"

"Sakura, just stay in there.."

"W-why? Please tell me what's wrong!"

" I need to.."

"Mm-hmm?"

"I need to use the bathroom!" He said blushing slightly.

I was so embarrassed.. I really do worry too much, I should take it easy from now on..

"S-sorry Sasuke! I thought you were mad at us or something.." I said looking down.

I apologised again and left towards the room Naruto was in.

* * *

That Sakura..

She worries too much, It makes me worry, too.

I went outside, it was still dark, I wondered what time it was. It must be around midnight.

"Sasuke.. stay forever"

that voice popped into my head once again, haunting my mind. I fell to the ground sobbing like a new-born baby. I didn't cry too loud, I didn't want Sakura or Naruto to see me like this. I can't believe what I had done..

But it was to protect Sakura, and myself. God knows what could have happened if Sakura didn't show up. I'd still be walking all alone, in the freezing weather.

"God, please, If you're real, please protect us. Help us.." I begged.

* * *

**EmotionlessTwit:** Another quick update! It's sort of what I'm going to go trough in a couple of days.

The feeling says it all. It really helps me calm down to write this.

Thank you again for reading! Stay tuned!

Reviews are always nice, no matter what they say.

Much love,

**EmotionlessTwit**


End file.
